


All the time in the world

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: There are two souls on the lake and they’ve been there a long time
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to end their story more dramatically huehuehue

There are two lost souls at the lake. They’ve been here for a long time, the blue one and the red one, for five minutes or five millennia. They do not know who they used to be, and they do not miss their old lives. 

The red one that used to be a man named Michael waited much longer than the blue one, held on so tightly to its identity because it knew that the other would soon follow.

The blue one who used to be called Jeremy, came later, and forgot faster.

They do not remember who they used to be, they do not remember the pain they went through to get here. They do know that they are together, enjoying the one thing they didn’t have: Time.

There are other souls that passed through before them, all needing different things. Forgiveness, Compassion, Hope. They all moved on quickly with the help of the two souls. 

They have forever, on that lakeside, the red soul and the blue soul. They will stay there forever, have all the Time they need, until they are ready to rest.


End file.
